Another X5
by bizkitprinzess
Summary: Another X5 enters Logan's life the same way Max did only weeks after he lost Max
1. Another X5

Author-bizkitprinzess  
Setting-After The Season Finale  
Disclaimer-I own nothing related to DA, if I did I probably   
wouldn't be writing this   
Authors note:I like possitive feedback more then any feedback   
but if you feel the need bitch at me !!  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I sliped down through the skylight into the high class penthouse.  
It was easy , the skylight was jimmyed open before. I slipped in   
and started looking around , the place had some choice art. Then   
I saw him. He saw me too .He looked familar, then it dawned on me.  
  
"Eye's" I said in recognition.The look on his face was slightly   
shocked but he masked it.  
  
"X5" he replied. "Logan Cale , aka Eye's Only. You're one of the   
X5's who escaped in '09"  
  
"How do you know about Manticore ?" I sanrled.  
  
"Max" He wispered.  
  
"How do you know her ?Where is she ? How is she?" I asked fastly  
and hotly.  
  
"We should talk" He said walking towards what looked like a kitchen.  
  
"By the way" I say "My names Jhondy"  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------  
I know , very short , but I'll try to write more   
next time 


	2. Someone once told me sorrows float

So this is chapter two, hope you like it :)  
Authors Note: I suck at grammer, blame the school system  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
"I can't believe it, " I say, Logan sitting across from me at his   
dinning room table. "I never got to meet up with Max or Tinga again, I mean,   
they were my sister and I know nothing about them" I say I laugh slightly   
as tears start a small trickle down my cheek.  
  
"You want a drink?" Logan asks, sensing my need to drown sorrows. Someone   
once told me sorrows float. I punched their lights out.  
  
"Yes, please" I answer as Logan walks to the kitchen to get something.   
He returns with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers. He pours some of   
the liquid in each tumbler and hands me one.  
  
"To Max" he raises's his glass.  
  
"To Max, and Tinga" I echo and add and clink glasses with him. I take the drink as a shot,   
Logan drinks his slowly. "Logan, what was Max like? What were some of her   
favorite things? Can you tell me?" Logan thought for a second.  
  
"She liked cherries. She always smelt of them. She liked sitting on top of   
the space needle to think. She liked beating me at chess. She did that a   
lot. She loved her motorcycle, her baby." I chuckle lightly.  
  
"What kind of bike did she have?" I ask, expecting only one answer.  
  
"A Ninja 650, Black like her mood as she so eloquently told me she put it   
once" Logan replied.  
  
"I knew it," I say." The first time I saw a Ninja in action, my first   
thought was "Max would love this bike"".   
  
"She did love that bike. She let me drive it once. After that I knew why   
she loved it, it's an adrenalin rush, it's an amazing feeling" Logan smiles   
at the memory.  
  
"So what were you and Max? If you don't mind me asking." I ask and Logan thinks,   
with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"I guess we were on the verge of Boyfriend/Girlfriend," He answers.   
  
"How did you meet?" I ask, wanting to know more.  
  
"She broke into my apartment the same way you did, through the skylight. She   
crashed out the window as an exit though."  
  
"How'd you find out she was from Manticore?"  
  
"She jumped out my window and landed safely below, I was intrigued. I had found   
out about Manticore some time before that but I thought it was an urban legend.   
Then I tracked her down, saw her barcode" I touch the back of my neck   
subconsciously "And asked for her help with an Eye's only witness. She   
said no. I ended up getting shot and ending up in a wheelchair. Max decided   
to come back and help me"  
  
"How did you get out of the chair?" I ask.  
  
"Little help from an eccentric friend" Logan answer's mysteriously.  
  
"How long did you know Max?"  
  
"A year, and about three days. The best damn year and three days in my life."   
Logan's eyes start to mist up.  
  
"Did..." Logan cuts me off.  
  
"How about I ask you some questions now?"  



	3. Manticore taught us the skills, but when...

"What do you want to know?" I ask, fearing questions I don't   
want to answer.  
  
"What happened to you after the escape?"  
  
"Well, I drifted around. Place to place. Manticore taught us the skills, but   
when we escaped, we chose how to use them. I ripped off places to live day to   
day."  
  
"So you robbed places like Max did."  
  
"I have a feeling Max didn't rob many places after she started to work for   
the Eyes."  
  
"That I know of, only a few petty burglaries." Logan smiles and my Manticore   
sense tells me there's a Max story attached.  
  
"Anything interesting?"  
  
"She stole a dress to wear to my cousin's wedding, which she attended with   
me. The dress was this designer thing, which she looked gorgeous in, and she  
and that dress went through hell. She had to get this painting back before   
her boss got defenestrated. She ran back and forth between doing that and my   
cousin's wedding all night."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yup. She also got my Mom's locket back from my Aunt Margo." Logan looks   
sad and distant. I finally get it.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"Max was and is the love of my life. I never even felt this way about my   
ex-wife."  
  
"You're lucky." All this news in one night is very tiring. "Logan, do you   
mind if I crash on your sofa? I don't have anywhere else to stay."  
  
"Actually, there's a guest room down the hall. You can stay as long as you   
want, and I'll tell you as much as I can about Max."  
  
"Thank you, Logan. You have no clue how much what you're telling me means to   
me. Zack wouldn't tell me where any of the others are. And now he's dead."  
  
"Are you going to miss him?"  
  
"No, I don't think I will. Don't get me wrong--I loved Zack. He was my   
brother. But it'll just feel like an extended time without a visit from big   
brother." Logan nods, hiding a yawn. "Logan, you're tired, aren't  
you?"  
  
"I guess I need some sleep. I haven't gotten a lot lately. So make yourself   
at home, and good night." Logan smiles, which seems a chore for him, and   
walks towards his room. My thoughts seem to form themselves in words and I   
speak them out loud as a vow.  
  
"Logan, I'm going to help you get closure, even if that only means giving   
you a body to bury."  



	4. Zane, it's me, Jondy

Special thanks to Kyre for making sure I didn't screw up and make any mistakes   
and my muse for this chapter , all Fan Fic's updated in the last week :)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
I can hear Logan's even breathing when I sneak into his office. I'm going to  
call Zane. Zack didn't know that Zane and I knew where each other was. He  
wouldn't have approved.  
  
"Zane, it's me, Jondy."  
  
"What's happenin', little sister?"  
  
"I've got some bad news, Zane..."  
  
"What happened? Where are you, Jondy?" Zane asked, slightly worried.  
  
"I'm alright, I guess. I'm in Seattle, but that's not what I wanted to tell  
you." I pause, unsure how to proceed. "Zack, Tinga, and Max are dead, Zane."  
  
"How'd you find out and how did it happen?" Zane asked, anger evident in his  
voice.  
  
"It involves Eyes Only. Eyes was Max's boyfriend."  
  
"Seriously? Now we know why Zack didn't talk about her a lot. She wasn't a  
good little soldier."  
  
"Tinga was married; she had a son. Lydecker's boss, Renfro, had Tinga, and  
Max and Zack went after her. Tinga was dead. Lydecker knew nothing about it; he  
thought Tinga had escaped again. Lydecker ended up helping Max, Zack, Syl,  
and Krit try to take down Manticore. Supposedly Renfro was trying to dispose  
of Deck. That's why he helped."  
  
"What happened to Zack and Maxie?"  
  
"Max and Zack were both KIA. Logan held Max in his arms as she died."  
  
"Who's Logan?"  
  
"Eyes."  
  
"I should thank him for getting me out of Deck's way a few months back." Zane's  
fishing for an address.  
  
"Well, he's asleep. I'm staying in his guest room."  
  
"I should know where my sister is."  
  
"Zane, I don't think he'd appreciate two X5's taking over his apartment!"  
  
"I won't take over. I'll stay in a motel. Where are you, little sis? It's  
easier if you tell me, 'cause if you don't tell me, I'll be wandering around  
Seattle looking for you."  
  
"Fine. Fogle Towers. The penthouse."  
  
"I'll be there within two days," Zane said, and hung up.  
  
Oh man, what have I done?  



	5. Boo's For Life

I wake up to the smell of food, good food. I haven't had a really good meal   
for ages, let alone a good breakfast. I decided to take a catnap after my   
conversation with Zane and I guess I fell asleep. The apartment looks   
brighter in the daylight, like it could be the home of a happy   
person. Logan's mood disproves that.  
  
"Good morning," Logan grunts in a very unhappy tone. I understand that,   
though.  
  
"Good morning to you too" I say. "I got to tell ya something. I called   
Zane. He might be dropping by."  
  
"Zack let you know where he was?" Logan said, almost snapping alive.  
  
"We found each other. Zack didn't know." Logan laughed. "What?"  
  
"I'm an X5 magnet. Max, Zack, Tinga, you, now Zane."  
  
"You've gotten really lucky, I guess...especially meeting Max, right?"  
  
"When did Zane say he was gonna be here?" Logan asks, avoiding my comment.  
  
"Within two days." Logan gives me a plate with pancakes and bacon on it and   
we eat in silence.  
  
"This is the best-tasting meal I've ever had!!" I say once I've finished   
eating.  
  
"Max always used to joke that I was her meal ticket since I fed her so   
often, but we were friends, and more, " Logan says, staring off into space.  
  
"I think you and Max were fate, you know that? The way you talk, you were so   
in love with her and you miss her so much. You two sound like you were   
destined to be." Logan turns to me, and for the first time in the short time   
I've known him, his eyes shine with happiness.  
  
"Thank you, Jondy. You have no clue how much what you just said meant to me.   
You want to hear another story about me and Max"  
  
"Sure, Logan. I would love that," I say, smiling.  
  
"Max once cooked for me, but I screwed up and made her do an Eyes Only   
errand, and ruined dinner. She got pissed. Ditched me for a while. Didn't   
talk to me or anything for about a week. Then she saved my ass from some guy   
looking to knock off Eyes Only. I never really got to make it up to her,   
either."  
  
"Logan, where did Max work?"  
  
"She was a bike messenger at Jam Pony Express. Why?"  
  
"While I'm here, I should earn some legal cash."  
  
"Okay, then go there and find Original Cindy. She knows all about the black   
helicopter dudes on your tail and can probably help you get a job there."  
  
"Max and Cindy were close?"  
  
"Boos for life."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Best friends."  
  
"Thanks, Logan," I say, grabbing my jacket. I give him a peck on the cheek   
and I head out the door.  



	6. Cruel Twist of Fate

Jam Pony's pretty much what I expected. "Excuse me," I say to a guy with   
greasy hair and a bike. "Can you tell me where Original Cindy is?"  
  
"Cindy's out on a run. She'll be back soon. Do you mind if I ask why   
you're looking for her?"  
  
"Do you mind if I ask how it's any of your business?"  
  
"Just looking out for a friend. My name's Sketchy. Do you mind if I ask what   
your name might be?"  
  
"Jondy."  
  
"Jondy?" a female voice echoes behind me. I turn to see a well-dressed   
African-American woman. "As in Original Cindy's boo Max's sistah Jondy?"  
  
"Yes," I say.  
  
"I'm Original Cindy and we need to talk," Cindy says, grabbing my arm and   
heading for a couple of chairs.  
  
"Cindy! Hot Run!" yells a man with glasses behind a counter.  
  
"I'm on break, bitch!" Cindy responds and we keep walking.  
  
We sit down. I tell her about Logan and how he told me that Cindy and Max   
were friends, and that she could maybe help me find a job and tell me more   
about my sister.  
  
Cindy gets me a job. Cindy also says I can use Max's old bike, which is good   
because I don't think stealing one would be such a great idea around here.  
  
"Okay, you have a job, so now we can talk about Max," Original Cindy says   
while we deliver a package. "You know about her and Logan, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he loves her."  
  
"But it took forever for him to realize it and it took her that long too.   
Everyone but them realized they were meant for each other. When she went into   
heat, she slept with some hot boy and felt so guilty about it afterwards she   
came home crying. All because she couldn't admit her feelings for Logan"  
  
"Logan said that he couldn't say he loved her when she was alive but he says   
it every day now. Cruel twist of fate."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's what you could call it," Cindy said, and we rode in   
silence the rest of the day.  



	7. Logan's piss shit drunk

When I get to Logan's apartment I hear laughter. I specifically hear a   
very drunk Zane, and a very drunk Logan's laughter. Let me explain some   
stuff about Zane. He's a little bit of a boozehound; he makes his own   
moonshine. The stuff's horrid though. You take a shot or two of it and   
you're out cold. I'm an X5 and it knocks me out, but I don't have a very high   
tolerance for alcohol. If Zane brought any of that shit he makes with him,   
Logan's going to be regretting it in the morning. Zane's not drunk all the   
time, though. He gets drunk about once every two weeks, but when he gets   
drunk it's as drunk as someone can get. I open the door and there's Logan   
and Zane drinking and obviously enjoying it. They have no clue I'm here, so   
I'll just eavesdrop for a while.  
  
"So Logan, you and Max were an item? How long, man?"  
  
"Well, we knew each other for..." In Logan's drunken state, remembering   
dates seems to be a task for him. "...a year, yeah, a year and three days. No.   
Yeah, three days. We were a couple for I guess three days."  
  
"Good for you, man. My longest relationship was 24 hours long with a   
stripper named Candy. At least that's the longest one I remember." Zane   
erupted with laughter, as did Logan. That's when I decided to step in.  
  
"Alright, boys, hand over the hooch," I say in an attempt to make them   
competent for morning. A failed attempt.  
  
"No way, Jond, the hooch is mine!" Zane protests.  
  
"Yeah, well, you're making Logan piss shit drunk so give it up!" I say  
back, in slight retaliation.  
  
"Wait wait wait. I'm not drunk," Logan replies. If he's not drunk, I'm  
a princess. Hmm. Logan being drunk could get me more information that I   
wouldn't get if his tongue weren't loosened.  
  
"Logan, what was the first thing you thought when you saw Max?"  
  
"Well," Logan said frowning in concentration. "I thought this dark beauty   
was amazing, and she was probably a sex kitten in bed and that I'd do   
anything to find her." Why am I shocked Logan's a regular man? I dunno, I   
guess I expected more from him. "The next time I saw her, I thought she was   
amazingly intelligent and that I have to find her secret."  
  
"So the first time you saw her she made little Logan rise to attention?"   
Zane asked, still in a drunken stupor. How much had they had to drink?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Okay, I'm not posting the next part till I get 5 reviews, review please :)  



	8. Zane's awake

I spent most of the next three hours cleaning up bottles and making sure   
nothing happened to Logan or Zane while they were passed out. Then Zane woke   
up.  
  
"Well, hello Jond. How are you?"  
  
"I'm pissed! You got Logan drunk!"  
  
"He looked like he needed it."  
  
I smack him across the head. "Dipshit."  
  
"No need for name-calling."  
  
"Zane, he isn't an X5! He can't drink that much and recover as quickly as   
you can!"  
  
"Okay, I get your point and I'm sorry."  
  
"You damn well better be!!"  
  
"Jond, why are you flipping?"  
  
"I called you so you could help, not hinder, Zane."  
  
"Help with what?"  
  
"Were going into Manticore and getting Max's body out."  
  
"What? Are you nuts?"  
  
"No, I'm completely sane, unlike you. I'm getting Max's body out so  
Logan can have closure...so we can have closure."  
  
"Problem--this is Manticore! How in hell do you suggest we get in there?"  
  
"Logan still has the plans from their first raid, and he can contact Krit and   
Syl." Zane looks almost horrified. "And Lydecker's around."  
  
"Lydecker. Lydecker," Zane repeats. "Have you gone insane?" he yells in   
anger at me. I don't flinch.  
  
"He can help us!"  
  
"I'm out if you bring him in, Jond."  
  
"Then if we go in and get captured or die, it's on you," I yell, before   
thinking and not meaning it.  
  
"Jond, if you do this, it won't be my fault. It'll be yours," Zane says,   
getting up and leaving the apartment.  
  
"Damn it," I say under my breath.  
  
"Max," I hear Logan mumble. "Max no, no, God no, I love you," he  
yells, almost in agony.  
  
He needs closure; I have to get Zane to help.  



	9. Jondy's adventure in a strip club

After Logan wakes up and his hangover dulls, we get to work. Logan calls   
Syl and Krit, and we all agree: we need both Zane and Lydecker. Syl and Krit   
go looking for Lydecker and I go after Zane. I find Zane in this dive of a   
strip club. I didn't think even he could sink as low as this place. I spot   
him tucking small bills in a stripper's G-string.  
  
"Hey baby," someone says from behind me.  
  
"Are you speaking to me?" I ask as I turn around, making sure the edge in my   
voice is unmistakable. I guess to a drunk, it's mistakable.  
  
"How much would it cost me to get a lap dance?"  
  
"How about you go ask one of the strippers for one of those? I'm not really   
into drunk, balding fat men," I say, walking away.  
  
"But I'm into pretty little brunettes like you,"  
  
"Well, if you even think of touching me, you won't be able to be into   
anybody."  
  
"Is that so?" the drunk slurs.  
  
"Yeah, so don't waste my time." I walk off to see Zane. "Hey, honey,   
why don't you go get your tips from a man without a venereal disease?" I   
say, knowing if this stripper is even slightly conscious she'll scurry off.   
She does.  
  
"God, Jond, why do you have to ruin my fun?"  
  
"Zane, I need your help. We have to do this. We need your help."  
  
"Is Lydecker helping?"  
  
"Zane, it doesn't matter. We're his superiors now. We can snap his neck  
in seconds if we want!" I say, screaming, but keeping my voice low.  
  
"I'll help, Jond, but I get to kill him if he even sneezes on me."  
  
"Fine. Now let's go," I say, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him   
out. We're followed by the sound of men yelling "Whipped!" after us.  
  
We return to Logan's and the planning is underway. The plan's simple: we go   
in and get Max or whatever's left of her, blow up some stuff, and   
get out. They won't be expecting another attack so soon, so security will be   
tighter than last time, although not by much. We're going in three days from   
now. That's three days of worrying, contemplating, and making up   
scenarios...maybe even finding more help.  



	10. Warning her was a bad idea.

I decide to warn Cindy. So I call her. Warning her was a bad idea.  
  
"I'm helping. If it's for my Boo, I'm helping."  
  
"Cindy, it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Then I'm holding up the fort with Logan!"  
  
"He's got Lydecker to help him" I'm cut off.  
  
"Lydecker? The ex-drunk that has been after my Boo for the last ten years?"  
  
"Eleven years and yes, but now they want his ass dead so he's helping us!"  
  
"I'm helping which ever way you say no, I'm saying yes."  
  
  
"Fine," I say. "Be at Logan's in an hour." I hang up the phone and   
turn to Logan.  
  
"Logan, we've got someone else to help you. Cindy's helping."  
  
"Okay," Logan says. I turn to the dinning room, which has been turned into   
a war room of sorts. Rough sketches of Manticore plans are everywhere. The   
numbers and positions of X-Series soldiers are on them this time too. We're   
not going in unprepared. We've come up with scenario after scenario.   
This has got to work. If it doesn't, we'll never know. We figure Max and   
Zack's remains would be in the infirmary so that's were we're going first.  
Cindy comes over and demands the 411. So we fill her in. She looks like   
she might cry but she won't. She's going to be driving the getaway car. She   
doesn't like Lydecker. She ends up telling him off. Logan separates them   
and makes sure Cindy has something to keep her busy. Four tried before and   
failed. Four try now, and they shall triumph.  



	11. The Woods...

The woods outside Manticore are the same as I remember them. The trees are ominous;   
the dark of night makes them far more terrifying then they are in light. I know we   
aren't going to fail now. These woods, these trees, the building that is now in sight   
don't scare me. I'm not afraid anymore. They've chased us our entire lives; now we   
have succeeded. This was our destiny--to be created by, then destroy, Manticore.   
Some of our destinies have varied paths, like Max. Part of her destiny was Logan and   
planting the idea of destroying Manticore in our heads. Zack. He was destined to be   
a guardian--a keeper, I guess--of the X5's. My destiny's a whole different matter.   
Maybe I'll die today. Even if I do, as long as we succeed I'll be happy.  
No one knows but me, but I have enough plastique in my bag to blow the whole   
place sky-high. Once everyone else is out, I'll start placing the charges. They're   
on a kill switch mechanism I rigged up. If I don't get to press the button, the   
place will still blow. Well, it's time now. I jump over the fence and head to the   
door; it pops open like magic, thanks to Logan's hacking. I stop and place   
charges as I go. Logan's yelling in my earpiece. He got the eagle-eye view, apparently.   
I meet up with the others in the medical bay. We take out the few guards and are   
shocked to find Max. "Max?" I ask. Logan said she died in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, get me out of here," she says, and we undo her restraints.  
  
"Where's Zack?"  
  
"Dead," she answers, getting up.  
  
"You guys get her back to the van. I'm gonna blow this place."  
  
"Jondy, what the hell?" Zane says.  
  
"These bastards are going down, Zane," I say and push him towards the exit, the way   
the others are going. That was almost too easy. I start laying charges again. I've   
got this half of the building laid so heavy with plastique it should blow a hole in   
the earth. I sneak out the way I came in and carefully lay charges on the outside of   
the building. The security details, regular humans, notice nothing. I make my way   
through the woods and back to the van.  



	12. Wedding Invitation's and First Born Chil...

  
I detonate the plastique as soon as we're far enough away. It was too easy.   
Logan's hugging Max. He won't let go of her and Max is smiling at him.  
I'm sure as soon as we get back to Logan's, he and Max will spare no time in   
getting to the bedroom. I break them up. "Max, you said Zack died. How?"  
  
"My heart was badly damaged, and they couldn't fix it. Zack gave up his life   
so I could live." There was a murmur of "That's Zack for ya" from everyone in   
the van except Lydecker and Logan. Lydecker knew Zack loved Max and so did   
Logan. I knew but I'm still shocked. Logan still holds on to Max.  
  
"He made an amazing sacrifice."  
  
"Yeah, he did," Max says and snuggles more tightly into Logan's arms.   
"From now on I'm not taking anything for granted," Max says, staring right in  
Logan's eyes.  
  
"We should find a way to find the rest of the X5's," Krit speaks up.  
  
"I'll get right on that when we get back," Logan says, yet again holding  
on to Max. Zane's been quiet.  
  
"No more running," Syl says.  
  
"No more running," we all echo. Original Cindy finally speaks up.  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living, Boo."  
  
"Thanks, Cindy," Max says. Logan starts whispering in Max's ear and she   
smiles. Max is healthy and happy. I'm surprised she isn't in shock, but I   
guess love can get you through something like that.  
  
Once we're back at Logan's, Max changes into clothes and out of the hospital   
gown we found her in. "Jondy," she says, and pulls me to the side. "Thank   
you. Logan told me everything that went down and I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Just invite me to the wedding and name your first girl after me," I tease.  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Max says and walks over to Logan. He instantly   
puts his arm around her waist.  
  
"So Jondy, you're like a fairy godmother now or something, right?" Krit   
teases.  
  
"Sure, Krit, I'm a fairy godmother like Zane's not on the verge of being   
drunk right now."  
  
"I am not on the verge of being drunk!" Zane protests. "I like the   
occasional drink, but I'm not drunk at this moment," he says with a slight   
slur. Syl comes over to us and has a suggestion.  
  
"Maybe we should get out of here and let Max and Logan have a little free   
time."  
  
"Good idea," Krit and I say. Zane nods and I go talk to Lydecker.  
  
"Jondy," he says in acknowledgement when I approach him.  
  
"We're all getting out of here, so I'd move out if I were you."  
  
"Okay. Jondy, you were a leader today. You did a great job."  
  
"Thanks, Deck," I say and go over to Zane, Syl and Krit who are talking to   
Max and Logan. Max and Logan seem happy. Hopefully theirs is a happily ever   
after...not just a happily ever now.  



	13. Epilouge

  
I guess happily-ever-afters are possible. Max and Logan got married two   
months after we broke her out of Manticore. She was expecting their first   
child within three months. They named her Marie Jondy Cale. They insisted on   
naming her that even after I told Max I was joking. They have twin boys too,   
Daniel Aubrey Cale and Sebastian Randall Cale. Rumor is, Max is pregnant   
again.  
Logan managed to track down all the X5's. There was really nothing to   
worry about, though; Manticore never came after any of us again. Krit settled   
down and has a wife and son, and Syl has a husband and twin girls. Zane's   
still a little bit of a boozehound, but he's got this great girlfriend he's   
trying to change for. I've never settled down myself. I'm extremely nomadic   
to this day. Maybe I'll make my way up to Seattle. See if Max really is   
about to have another bundle of joy.  
  
  
  
The End  
-----------------  
  
  
  
Well this is the end of the road. Hope you enjoyed the fic also many thanks  
to my beta Kyre, who did an awesome job, Thanks:) 


End file.
